


Puberty Blues

by freakydeakykhaleesi



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha Nicole Haught, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Girl Penis, High School, Interrupting Wynonna Earp, Protective Wynonna Earp, Trans Nicole Haught
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakydeakykhaleesi/pseuds/freakydeakykhaleesi
Summary: When Wynonna is tasked with showing the newest student of the notoriously conservative Purgatory Prep around campus, she quickly discovers that there's far more to this vivacious redhead than first meets the eye. Nicole is desperate to keep her secret - just that, a secret. But, discontent is brewing at this high school... can they stand tall in the face of persecution?Or: a love story between Waverly, Wynonna and Nicole
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Willa Earp & Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 20
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

Wynonna pulled into the parking lot on her 1969 Harley. It was the first day of Senior year, and in Wynonna's mind, that meant a parking upgrade. Revving her engine loudly, she pulled across two car spots and took her helmet off, letting her long brunette hair cascade down her back. 

Wynonna sighed to herself. "Another year in this fascist hell-hole", she thought to herself as she dismounted and dug around in her bag for her Marlboro cigarettes and zippo lighter. 

Just as she was flicking the lighter on, a loud bang resonated across the parking lot. It was Waverly's gas-guzzling convertible Lexus, tightly packed with Waverly and her cohort of Fashion Nova clad zombies. And it had just rammed into Wynonna's pride and joy, nudging it out of the way. 

Wynonna was livid. With brisk strides, she marched back over to her sister (if you could call her that) to give her a piece of her mind. 

"Waverly! What the fuck do you think your doing? Your environmental hazard of a vehicle has fucked up my vintage hybrid Harley, you entitled bitch!" Wynonna spat, as she scrambled to pick up her bike. "When I'm president of the Purgatory Prep Gay/Straight Alliance Club, people like you won't have a leg to stand on!" 

Getting out of her pink convertible, Waverly gave a sly smirk and flipped her hair before donning her MAGA cap and tipping it furtively in Wynonna's general direction. 

Wynonna bubbled with rage, but calmed herself with the thought that today was the day she'd finally succeed her older sister as president of the Gay/Straight Alliance Club. Willa had graduated last year, leaving the Alliance without a president - and no one had been a more faithful member than Wynonna. Smiling to herself, Wynonna joined the throng of students filing into the school building. 

Meanwhile...

"I don't want to go, Mum!" Nicole moaned from the passenger seat of her mother's beat up '99 Volvo. 

"We've been over this sweetie, it's not gonna be anything like your old school. We moved across the country to send you here, it's gonna be fine. Nobody knows who you are." Unbuckling Nicole's seatbelt, and leaning across to open the door, Nicole's mother raised her eyebrows at her daughter. 

"How do I look?" Nicole said, nervously. 

Her mum chuckled and tucked a strand of Nicole's fiery red hair behind her ear. "For the millionth time, Nicole, you look gorgeous. You're my gorgeous daughter and they'd be crazy not to see that." 

With a huff, Nicole grabbed her bag, pecked her mum on the cheek, and was off. Soon she was lost in a sea of students. 

Wynonna utilized her slender frame as she elbowed her way past the lesser students. Just as she was nearing the abandoned girls bathroom on the first floor for a quick smoke before assembly, the brunette found herself colliding with a formidable force. So formidable was this force, that Wynonna was knocked right off her Doc Martens. Just as she was about to launch into a verbal assault on the bully, Wynonna looked up to see the most breathtaking redhead, that words couldn't even begin to describe. It was as if a pallor of white light surrounded her beautiful auburn head, and Wynonna was left speechless, gazing up at the very tall woman before her. 

"Oh my god, are you ok?!" a deep baritone voice reverberated through the corridor. Wynonna could feel the reverb in her very ribcage, or was that her heart? "I'm so sorry, can I help you up?" The redheaded girl asked with worry in her voice.

And then she touched Wynonna. With a firm grasp, the redhead pulled her to her feet. Even standing, Wynonna had to crane her head back to make eye contact with the beautiful redhead before her - but it was as though time had stopped for Wynonna, she wasn't capable of thinking of anything other than the larger-than-life vision who stood before her.

"I'm Nicole" she said, and extended a large, well-defined hand for Wynonna to shake. The brunette accepted it eagerly, using every ounce of concentration to pull herself together.

"I'm Wynonna" she stuttered out, finding herself almost anxious in the presence of the taller girl. 

Just then the loudspeaker crackled to life, and the judgmental voice of Principal Holliday rang through the corridors to announce the beginning of the start of year assembly. Before either girl could say anything more, the mass of students poured over them, breaking up this impromptu cute meet (AN/come at me now, I dare you). 

With desperation, Wynonna's blue eyes searched the bustling crowd for any sign of the enchanting Nicole, but she was lost in a tsunami of teens. "There's no chance I'll find her now! This school had over a thousand conformist republicans!" Wynonna thought to herself, ruefully. 

10 minutes later....

Moping to herself about the missed opportunity, Wynonna had situated herself at the back of the bleachers with her feet up on the chair in front. Flicking her lighter on and off, she gazed at the flame - so much alike the colour of Nicole's fiery locks. 

"And that is why, from this year onward, skipping ropes, hoola hoops, and poi, will now be banned from the school campus." he paused, "I'm sure you'll all understand." The electronically amplified voice of Principal Holliday boomed across the auditorium, disrupting Wynonna's lamentation. 

Her attention was drawn to the stage, as Principal Holliday turned the page on his clipboard. "Now, students, I'd like to introduce to you the new student of Purgatory Prep: Nicole Haught, who joins us all the way from Chestersberg Wyoming. 

Wynonna inhaled


	2. sibling rivalry

It was recess, and Wynonna found herself breathing for what seemed like the first time in hours. It was an oppressively hot day, as Wynonna made her way to the outside seating area. The splintery wooden benches had long since been replaced by bio-degradable recycled hemp beanbags, per Wynonna's insistence. As she made her way to her usual spot, she found herself scanning the face of every student - searching for Nicole.

"Hey snowflake!" It was Waverly's friends the Perley triplets "How's that riots not diets life treatin' ya?" they said in unison, eyeing Wynonna up and down judgmentally and sniggering to each other.

Wynonna furrowed her brow angrily, "Better than all the greasy white guys groping you at the golf course on Saturdays!" she spat back, not missing a beat.

In no time she was seated at her usual table next to her friend Kara and opposite her frenemy Lena.

"Ah, the squad's back together." Said Kara.

"Did you see the hot new girl in assembly this morning?" Wynonna asked excitedly, picking up her sandwich. She was eager to garner any information on the girl that she could.

"Yeah.... she seemed alright, I guess." Kara said distractedly, tapping on her phone.

Before Wynonna could follow up, Lena all but exploded in what could only be described as a tirade of hate-speech. "Oh my god Kara, are you fucking serious? I never thought you'd betray me like this, especially with someone who's not even a real woman!"

That was it for Wynonna, she stood to her feet and stormed back into the main building. But not before flipping Lena's lunch tray over as she went, and calling her out: "It's the transphobia for me."

30 Minutes later...

Wynonna stomped into the Gay/Straight Alliance demountable, still steaming from the hate-speech she'd had to bear witness to at recess. She calmed herself with the empirical fact that the next hour would be the proudest of her life. As she looked around for an officiary, she noticed her elder sister Willa standing at the front of the room. Quickly noticing her sister, Willa bustled over, avoiding eye contact.

"Wynonna I'm... I'm so sorry, I'm sure you'll understand. There was nothing else I could do." Willa intoned solemnly, resting a sympathetic hand on Wynonna's shoulder before drifting out the door.

A rush of fear and confusion swept Wynonna, 'What could this mean? Could it be that someone had interfered with my pre-ordained promotion?' she thought to herself. That's when she saw her: Waverly, perched on the big desk at the front of the room. And, adorning Waverly's lapel was a gaudy item that Wynonna now recognized as the president's pin. It was at this point that Waverly noticed her elder sister.

"Oh, Wynonna! Fancy seeing you here. I'm just carrying out my presidential duties.. as the NEW head of the Purgatory Prep Gay/Straight Alliance." The younger girl chirped haughtily, fiddling with the flamboyant broach as she spoke.

A righteous mix of anger and fury filled Wynonna, and she found herself yelling at the top of her lungs. "What the fuck do you mean Waverly? You know damn well Willa left me the presidency when she left last year. You know this has been my dream since I came out in year 7. This has got to be the worst thing you have ever done."

The older brunette was almost ready for a physical fight, but before she could act, Waverly produced a tasteful scroll from the desk behind her. Taking it in her hand, Wynonna noticed it was labelled 'from Willa'.

It read:

_My dearest sister,_

_I know you've had your heart set on this presidency since you came out in year 11, and I know how closely you hold the cause of equal rights to your heart. But, I feel that Waverly could learn much more from this responsibility than you ever could. Waverly needs more diversity in her life, and it's my duty as an older sister to do whatever I can to help not just you, but both of you to become the kindest, most tolerant versions of yourself._

_Kisses,_

_Willa_

Wynonna had hit boiling point. She knew if she stayed here any longer there was no doubt she'd devolve into physically attacking the manipulative and entitled tween standing proudly before her. Though short in stature, Waverly's presence was suffocating. Just as Wynonna was turning to leave, a formidable force knocked her off her feet and onto the unforgiving, not to mention tacky, linoleum of the demountable. 

In the collision, Nicole had spilled her unicorn Frappuccino all over her sailor-girl outfit, and although both were pink, it was evident that her top was ruined. Before Wynonna could even dream of reacting, Waverly had leapt forward and was helping Nicole to her feet. 

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! My sister's not really socially 'talented' you could say." Waverly explained, shooting Wynonna, who was still on the floor, a spiteful glare. 

"Your shirts ruined! I've got a spare, if you need" Waverly announced, pulling from her backpack a pink t-shirt embossed with the trump campaign insignia and stating in all caps: 'FOUR MORE YEARS'

Wynonna sprung to her feet, desperate to stop this subtle, yet undeniable, micro-aggression in its tracks. "Or.. if you don't like that one" Wynonna shot a disgusted look at the oppressive garment her sister was brandishing, "you could wear my spare t-shirt." the older brunette rummaged through her bag and held up an oversized shirt with the phrase 'the only dead nazi is a good nazi' written on it (AN/ for those of you who complained about my sapphic take on the holocaust).

Nicole's eyes widened, flittering between the two options before her. Wynonna hadn't felt such tension since the hired dj had, in a bout of tone-deaf insensitivity, played the song 'blurred lines' at the year 9 disco. Soon Nicole's long, muscular arm was reaching for Wynonna's spare t-shirt, and as her calloused hand clasped the fabric, she looked at Wynonna, taking her breath away.

"I know you - don't I?" Nicole's sonorous voice engulfed the demountable, not to mention Wynonna's heart. 

"Yeah, we bumped into each other this morning. I never got to say goodbye." Wynonna's heart was beating out of her chest, as she tried to maintain even an ounce of composure. "So - uh... goodbye!" she stuttered, leaping out the door and into the overpowering gaze of the sun. 

As she speed-walked away, Wynonna mentally chastised herself. 'God, I really am too gay to function. She probably think I'm so basic. I must be delusional, thinking I could get with a girl like that.' 

Soon, Waverly was jogging up to Wynonna's side. "Nice job, simp" she said, grinning broadly and adjusting her MAGA cap. "Anyway, I thought you should know - I mean, given we live in the same house and all - I'm having a big party while dad's out of town this weekend."

The Perley triplets came running up to greet Waverly, and they quickly split off together. Then Waverly turned and yelled back at Wynonna: "Oh, stay in your room - I don't want your liberal virtue-signalling ruining another one of my famous keggers" 


	3. sitting on a secret

A/N: To the petty and clearly right-leaning commenter on my last chapter, who for some ungodly reason thinks Waverly would not wear a MAGA hat, I would just like to make one thing crystal clear: Both Waverly Earp and Dominique Provost-Chalkley have made _vile_ and _demeaning_ comments in the past towards the trans, non-binary, and black communities. If you think it is incorrect of me to assume that she may be a trump-sympathising bigot, then I would highly recommend that you re-evaluate your 'morals, ethics, and values'. Also, to Cumella: I know you unfollowed me on twitter. 

Later enough...

As Wynonna kicked open the heavy door to the derelict lavatories, marked in 'keep out' signs, a soft low sobbing met her triple-pierced ears. Despite the loud bang the door had made, announcing Wynonna's entry, the sobbing only grew louder. Wynonna was not in the mood for this. 

"Whoever's in that stall blubbering right now better get out before I give you something to really cry about!" Wynonna said, just wanting her alone time. 

With a loud creak, the rickety door to the stall slowly opened, revealing...

Nicole. Tears streaked down her face, messying her makeup, and revealing even more of her beauty. Wynonna was speechless, kicking herself to begin a stuttered apology. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't realise it was you in there. I didn't mean what I uh-" Wynonna paused, looking the redhead up and down, "are you alright, Nicole?"

Nicole let out a sudden, sarcastic snort. "Do I look alright to you? Fine for someone like you, isn't it? Going about your day... having or not having your period."

A wave of sympathy washed over Wynonna, and she gestured for Nicole to come sit next to her. "It's okay Nicole, these things are just part and parcel of the ongoing fight of being a woman, we've all got to face these hurdles as women - whatever they may be. I, for example, have endometriosis. Everyday is an uphill battle. But... the goddess of mother Gaia guides me ever onward. O-oh don't mind me I'm just rambling, I always ramble when I'm talking to gorgeous women." 

A low yet girlish titter escaped Nicole, as she wiped the tears from her face. Wynonna internally sighed in relief. With a surge of confidence, the brunette decided to make a move. 

"Let me drive you home" Wynonna said, sheepishly, immediately wondering why she'd been so forthright. "I mean if you uh- wanna change clothes and get a tampon; I don't carry tampons I free bleed." 

A rosy blush crossed Nicole's cheeks, and she bit her lip, giving Wynonna a cheeky smile of consent. 

Meanwhile...

Waverly sat rigidly in Foundations of Patriotism, her favourite class. She was passively listening to Mrs. Lucado talk about the commemorative massacre of 2008 at the Jeb Bush monument in Washington. Waverly was predominantly focused on the two empty chairs at the front of room, where the new transvestite student and her embarrassment of a sister usually sat. This didn't 'sit' well with Waverly. As she tapped her pink acrylic nails on the desk, she noted the time: class started 20 minutes ago. 'Wynonna was uncharacteristically late'. The mere thought that her sister could not only be shown affection by that deviant shill Nicole, but that she would purposefully besmirch the Earp name with such Dangerous Liaisons, was almost enough to make Waverly's blood boil. 

Waverly consoled herself with the small win of snatching the Gay/Straight alliance club presidency right out from under Wynonna's flat ass. At the end of the day, Waverly had very little interest in anything to do with that club. She wasn't too fond of... those types. But, anything Wynonna wanted, Waverly wanted to take away. It didn't matter what it was, just as long as she had it, and her sister didn't. 'As it happened, this could be a perfect opportunity to make Wynonna's time here at Purgatory High even more miserable'

Just then, Waverly noticed movement outside the window, snapping her out of her schemes. It was Wynonna and Nicole, and they were headed for the car park - no doubt to cut class; imbibe some debauchery. With a surprisingly loud growl of rage, Waverly slammed her manicured hands on the table, causing pencils and papers to go flying across the classroom. She stood to her feet and marched, enraged, over to the window. Not saying a word, Waverly slid the window open and sprung out it and onto the pavement not far below.

Time was of the essence, yet the young brunette spared a furtive glance over her shoulder to notice Mrs. Lucado writing Waverly's name on the board, and also the Perley triplets looking out the open window behind her, screaming encouragements. At this, Waverly launched into a sprint. Making fast time, she reached Wynonna and Nicole just as they were nearing Wynonna's Harley. 

"Hello, sister. Cutting class again, I see." Waverly began, "You know, if you miss any more of Foundations of Patriotism you're facing expulsion... from the Gay/Straight Alliance club."

With a growl of rage to equal that of Waverly's, Wynonna swung 'round. The older sister threw her satchel to the ground, and stood, seething. "Waverly you white-supremacist wingnut C*NT!" 

Waverly was unfazed, and continued, "expelled as per enrollment requirements, as set forth by Principal Holliday." a devious grin spread across her face "but nevermind that..."

Wynonna, enraged at being interrupted, pushed on, towering over her sister and getting into the younger girl's personal space in a calculated attempt at intimidation - she wanted to be clear. "Let me make myself perfectly clear "cister", we may share the same blood. But, you are the very embodiment of prejudice and bigotry, and were it not for that blood I would've dealt with you a long time ago. My patience is wearing about as thin as your beloved president's hair!" 

About to launch into a list of threats and gory promises, Wynonna felt Nicole's muscular fingers brush her shoulder, bringing her back to reality. "Wynonna wait! She's not worth it..." came Nicole's soothing baritone. 

There was something about Nicole that grounded Wynonna. She couldn't describe it, but she felt a calm wash over her looking up at Nicole's piercing blue eyes. Almost in a trance, Wynonna helped Nicole onto the back of her Harley, before mounting it herself and speeding off. Waverly was left in a cloud of exhaust fumes.

"Don't you dare come to my party, either of you!" yelled Waverly, furiously.

30 Minutes later...

Wynonna pulled to a gradual stop out the front of a disheveled looking trailer situated at the back of Bobo's Trailer Park. 

Nicole shifted uncomfortably. "Oh - it's not much, but it's home."

"It's perfect - you're perfect" replied Wynonna instantly. 

As they dismounted Wynonna's bike, an uneven puttering filled the air. Turning around, Wynonna noticed who she could only imagine to be the proprietor of the trailer park - as he had a big sign affixed to the top of the golf cart he rode, that read: "Big Boss Bobo" 

With a spluttering of engine fluid, he pulled to a jolty stop in front of the girls. Wynonna took a moment to skeptically assess the rugged man before them, as he started to speak. "Back from school early, aren't we Nicholas? Good to see you've found yourself a broad to have some fun with. Maybe she'll get you straightened out. Anyway, tell your mother you're two weeks late on rent."

Before Wynonna could defend her honour, he hit the gas and puttered off into the distance. 

Wynonna turned to Nicole. "What the fuck's his problem?" 

Nicole didn't reply, but a bright red hue spread across her face. "None of your god damn business!" She spat quickly, and ran into the trailer, leaving the screen door open.

Wynonna was taken aback. Could it have been the insensitive transphobic comments today that Nicole might've taken issue with? Or was it the bigotted comments the trailer park proprieter made that had lead to Nicole's bout of sensitivity? Whatever the reason, Wynonna wasn't upset with Nicole.

She only hoped the reverse was true. Surely it was nothing Wynonna had done. She knew Nicole's status as a trans woman, and she didn't hold it against her. If anything, quite the opposite. 'What a woman' Wynonna took a moment to marvel. 'It takes a true feminine spirit to overcome what Nicole must've. If anything, perhaps it makes her more of a woman', Wynonna mused. Either way, she knew she had to clear things up with Nicole; she had to let Nicole know that she was invalid. 

Without a moments hesitation, Wynonna leapt into the trailer in hot pursuit of the ravaged redhead. Slamming through the partition, and finding the partially disrobed Nicole, Wynonna held back no longer, and took Nicole firmly by the shoulders. "YOU. ARE. VALID!" The freedom of formerly unsupressed speech washed over Wynonna. The soon-to-be lovers were making unrelenting eye contact. Their bodies were close, with no room for misinterpretation.

"I don't care that you're trans. I never have." Wynonna confessed in a hushed whisper, burying her head in the comforting warmth of Nicole's armpit. 

"You have no idea how uncomfortable it's been to sit on such a sizeable secret" Nicole sighed, resting her well-defined jaw on the top of Wynonna's unruly hair. 

"No, you're right I don't..." Wynonna paused, falling into Nicole's icy blue eyes "but I'd like to." She finished slyly, giving Nicole a knowing grin. 

Wynonna noticed a stiffening underneath Nicole's pastel pink tennis skirt, and that was all the confirmation she needed to surge forward - interlocking her lips with Nicole's. It didn't take long for things to heat up by degrees. 

"I'm going to show you just how much of a woman you are." Wynonna said, authoritatively.

Ever the top, Wynonna quickly took charge of things. Gently attempting to push Nicole onto the pile of stuffed animals that sat atop the pink comforter of Nicole's single bed. Nicole let out a low grunt as she exaggerated her fall, no doubt to spare Wynonna's pride. From her vantage point, the brunette could take in just how excited she'd made the larger girl, and she forcefully tore the pretty pink skirt from Nicole's body, revealing an impressive swelling underneath her lacy panties. 

Wynonna couldn't contain her arousal any longer, and swiftly mounted the other girl to continue their passionate make-out session. Breaking for air, the two girls panted heavily. 

"Alexa!" Nicole shouted, breathily, "play the discography of Hayley Kiyoko"

Wynonna had never been more aroused, and couldn't wait any longer. She knew she had to have Nicole inside her. In a mess of sweaty limbs and unbridled passion, the two girls began to manouvre themselves into the optimal position. Wynonna was atop and poised to take Nicole in both senses of the word.

"I've never done this before" Nicole blurted, stopping Wynonna in her undertaking. Embarrassment was tinting her already flushed cheeks. 

Wynonna smiled knowingly down at her. "It's okay baby... this isn't my first rodeo." and with that, the brunette dropped, and began a rhythmic bouncing atop Nicole's throbbing femininity. 

It didn't take long before both girls were consumed by pleasure, and against her control Nicole let out a wanton moan. "Ugh daddy, choke me" 

Almost immediately realising what she just said, a look of terror crossed Nicole's face. "I'm so sorry I didnd't mean, it just slipped out" she was scrambling for an excuse, knowing that she'd ruined this perfectly sapphic affair. 

But, a coy grin spread across Wynonna's face, and without hesitation the brunette fastened her grip around Nicole's neck. Slender hands barely making their way around the circumference of the redheads neck, Wynonna spoke into Nicole's ear. "You like it when daddy chokes you, huh?" Wynonna was riding vigorously, even faster than before. Both girls were nearing their climax. Up/down/left/right, these things meant nothing to Wynonna anymore. She only knew pleasure.

"Oh yes daddy!" came Nicole's muffled reply, as her eyes rolled back into her head. Wynonna could feel her twitch inside her, as a warm sensation filled up, and pushed her over the edge. With a loud cry of pleasure, the deed was done. They collapsed in each others arms in a haze of post-coital bliss.

"Come crash Waverly's party with me, Nicole." Wynonna blurted out without thinking, still intoxicated with endorphins. 

"Oh yes Wynonna!" Nicole gushed, much to Wynonna's delight. 

A sharp tapping interrupted their intimate moment, and both girls sat bolt upright in response. There was Bobo, standing at the window of the trailer, peeping through with passive disinterest at the scene before him. 

"I hope you're plannin' on paying rent before you go to that party."


	4. party in the USSA

A/N: For everyone saying I've mischaracterized Waverly, please follow my instagram for live updates because I have some shit on her dropping soon. I will take suggestions on how to handle the next chapter... 

Waverly and the Perley triplets had left school early to get back to Waverly's house and start setting up for the party. Waverly tapped her phone.

"MY ANACONDA DON'T, MY ANACONDA DON'T" 

The music played through bluetooth speakers. Waverly sang along with excitement, twerking along to the funky beat.

"MY ANACONDA DON'T WANT NONE UNLESS YOU GOT BUNS HUN" Waverly continued, until she was interrupted by Maeve Perley.

"God, I really hope Wynonna doesn't show up to this party. She totally ruined the last one you threw." 

"Yeah that fucking... rhythmic feminist babble she went off on-" 

"She called it slam poetry" Gretta interjected quietly, suppressing a giggle.

Waverly wasn't suppressing anything, as she launched into raucous laughter. "That bitch would be crazy to show up here. I'll make her rue the day she decided to be conceived..." 

The front door flew open.

"Brought the KEEGGSSS" It was the object of Waverly's affection, Jonathan Joxton, carrying a keg of beer under each arm. 

Already five drinks deep, Waverly let out a "WOOO" of excitement. It hurt Mattie Perley's ears, but she dare not say anything. Sluttily over-compensating, Waverly strode clumsily toward Jonathan, who was occupying the middle of the den breathing through his mouth. That didn't stop Waverly. She planted her lips on his, letting that slimy pink slug of a tongue emerge from it's cave and mount a hostile invasion of the quarterback's mouth. 

The Perley sisters rolled their eyes, and Mattie went in for a high-five with Gretta - who coldly left her hanging.

Waverly pulled back with a satisfied smirk. "Cash money" she commented, licking her lips. "John baby, come help this little 4'2" lady put up the last of the decorations" 

Jonathan, not seeming to be paying attention, followed her lead to a big cardboard box labelled 'family decorations'. Reaching into the box, Waverly produced a grotesquely oversized confederate flag and they soon got to work hanging the offensive article right above the fireplace. It was then that a sharp knock on the door drew everybody's attention.

"Gretta get the fucking door!" Waverly snapped.

"Mattie get the fucking door!" Gretta deflected.

Mattie, arguably the least cognitively robust of the sisters obeyed without complaint. After some fumbling with the handle, she swung the door open to reveal Nicole and Wynonna wearing an undersized skirt and an oversized grin, respectively. 

"Wha?-" before Mattie could even begin the first syllable of what she was about to say, Wynonna pushed her aside, leading Nicole in by the hand. 

Waverly was bristling with rage. Leaping down from the chair she'd been using to gain even a bit of height, she rushed towards her sister and began pushing her out. But, Wynonna was far bigger than Waverly and stood firm - reclaiming her time, as well as the family den. 

"Ugh! Jonathan! Come get these hags out of here!" Waverly demanded.

Jonathan surveyed Wynonna, and then his eyes moved to Nicole and widened. "Nah fam" he said simply, grabbing a beer and sprawling across the couch.

Wynonna, clearly with no intention of leaving the party, decided to make herself comfortable. Striding over to the cooler of beers, she grabbed a budweiser for herself and a watermelon pink vodka cruiser for Nicole. Handing Nicole her beverage, she saw a similar hue of pink spread across the redhead's cheeks. 

"Where have you even been all afternoon?" Waverly had stalked over, and was continuing to try to bait her sister into a confession of her misdeeds. 

"Doing things only two women can do together." Wynonna responded, simply, casting an accusing glance at Jonathan. 

Before the sisters could continue their squabble, the door was open again and hordes of eager party-goers were flooding in. This allowed Wynonna and Nicole time to slip away and catch up on some drinking. Wynonna quickly caught up with Waverly, taking several frustration shots. Nicole, too, indulged, drinking enough to knock out a grown man. Soon both girls had almost completely forgot that Wynonna even had a sister. 

Not for long though, because Waverly - ever the obnoxious republican - had decided to start handing out 2020 election themed party favours. These included TRUMP 2020 pins and customized pink MAGA caps, each delivered with a giddy, grinch-like grin. 

Wynonna let out a sigh of disapproval, and Waverly - ever vigilant of her sister's distaste for anything - picked up on it like a cat smelling raw fish. 

"Care to show your patriotism, sister?" Waverly said, mirth dripping from her face.

'She's like a hungry, racist hyena' Nicole thought, 'but now's not the time for such similes'. 

To Wynonna's shock, her goblin of a sister brandished a TRUMP 2020 pin - the needle part of which was threateningly pointed in Wynonna's general direction. Already ten beers deep, Wynonna lunged forward and slapped the offensive object from her sister's hand, causing it to fly into the punch bowl. She couldn't care less, she was going to show Waverly just how wrong she was. Pushing her sister to the ground, she strode past her and mounted the kitchen table. 

Standing up and tapping her zippo lighter against the punchbowl, Wynonna drew everyone's attention to her. 

"Brothers! Sisters! And those of you who identify as both, neither, or everything! I call on you to stand with me now in the face of the systematic prejudice that my sister would have you all subscribe to! We, the people - we have the power! We have the say! We-"

Wynonna was cut off by a solo cup being thrown at her, drenching her in warm beer, but she brushed it off and continued on.

"I beg you, my fellow students... we must take a more active role in student politics. My sister is a known racist homophobic transphobe, not to mention woman-hater"

Waverly giggled at that and shrugged, still lying on the floor having made herself comfortable. 

"She is not the person we should have spearheading our gay/straight alliance. You should campaign for me! Wynonna Earp, for president of the alliance club! Not only am I, myself, a lesbian, but I'm dating another proud lesbian woman... my beautiful, strong, transgender girlfriend... Nicole!" She said, gesturing to where Nicole was standing, barely maintaining balance as she did so. 

The crowd turned with a gasp, to see Nicole who, to Wynonna's horror and confusion, was on top of Lena and busily pummeling her to a pulp. A terrified Kara stood screaming, begging someone to break them apart, but it would seem the crowd was just as scared and horrified as Kara was. Despite all eyes boring into her, Nicole seemed oblivious to the audience she had accumulated, leveling blow after blow onto Lena's face. It took a moment for Wynonna to fully register what was going on, but when she did she drunkenly leaped into action - dashing over to her girlfriend and wrestling her from atop the lesser lesbian. 

Wynonna now had Nicole pinned to the ground. "What are you doing?" Wynonna intoned frantically, more than willing to hear her girlfriend out. Being tackled by the brunette seemed to sober Nicole right up, and the haze left her eyes which widened in horror at the realization that everyone must be misinterpreting what she had been doing. Getting to her feet with haste, Nicole made a feeble attempt to wipe the blood off her fists onto her pastel pink tennis skirt.

"Y-you don't understand, everybody! - this façade of a lesbian was in the midst of beating Kara!" Nicole pointed at Kara, who was sporting a reddened cheek.

The ambulance had already been called, and sirens could be heard in the distance.

Nicole continued to try and explain how she had come to Kara's aid, and stopped the incident from escalating into a potentially deadly situation. 

Before long, Lena was being hastily wheeled away by paramedics. A defibrillator was being prepared. Wynonna had stopped paying attention to Lena quite some time ago, and was focused on darting between Nicole and Kara, consoling each as best she could. 

"See Mattie?" Waverly whispered, leaning to her friend's ear. "This is why you shouldn't be a lesbian, they're all woman-beaters." 

Wynonna ignored her sister's jab for once, and held Nicole tightly in her small arms. But it was at that moment that the pigs burst in.

"Everybody down on the floor!" Came the order. Guns were pointed menacingly at each party-goer, as the police were clearly drunk on power and over-funding. 

Everyone dropped to the ground, hands on their heads, no doubt terrified of brutality. Wynonna never thought she would find herself grateful for the lack of diversity in Purgatory, but right now it was for the best, what with the pigs predisposition to POC. 

It didn't take the police long to make their way over to Nicole and take in her blood-drenched appearance. "Sir you are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you." 

Wynonna knew the police were corrupt, but she never dreamed to imagine they'd go so far as to brutally misgender what was obviously a woman, and then arrest her with absolutely no proof. Now almost completely sober, Wynonna got to her feet and threw herself between her baby girl and the onslaught of the government-sanctioned gang. 

"You keep your filthy paws of my baby girl you sick fascist pigs!" Wynonna spat righteously. With manic anger, the brunette did not concede in her verbal attack. She had no intention of backing down, and the police must have sensed this because Wynonna soon felt the hard blow of a police baton on her hindbrain, and her world went black.


	5. free my girl

Wynonna's eyes cracked open very slightly, before a headache made them close again. 'Ugh, this is the worst hangover ever' she thought to herself. Eyes squinting against throbbing pain, Wynonna consoled herself with the knowledge that at least Waverly wasn't here to make things worse.

"Good morning sister of mine, have a little hangover do we?" Came the unmistakable high pitched croak of the youngest Earp (A/N: for now). 

Wynonna's eyes flew open, and there perched Waverly at the foot of her bed - nespresso clasped in her spindly fingers, and a grin stretching from ear to ear. The events of last night came flooding back to Wynonna.

"Where's Nicole? Where did they take her? What happened?" Wynonna intoned, frantically, throwing herself out of bed and scrambling to find her motorcycle keys. 

Waverly chuckled, and took a long slurp of her nespresso. "Well, sister... Nicole's long gone. Taken away in handcuffs. Arrested... charged... and yet to be tried. Needless to say, the party was a success." she chuckled again, taking another ungodly loud slurp of coffee. "you could say everything went just according to plan!" 

Had Nicole's life not hung in the balance, Wynonna would've pummeled her sister, however time was an urgent matter. Having at last located her keys, the older brunette shot her sister a death glare and stormed out the door, racing to her motorbike. Then, subsequently, racing on her motorbike... to the police station, or 'the house of pigs' as Wynonna would call it.

2 1/2 hours later...

Wynonna burst through the sliding doors of the police headquarters in Purgatory. Kicking over a potted plant on her way, she reached the reception. 

"Where's Nicole Haught? GIVE HER TO ME!" Wynonna bellowed, slamming her fists on the reception desk.

The receptionist in her mid-fifties barely flinched. And, after regarding Wynonna for a second, typed something into the computer before turning back to the enraged brunette. 

"I'm sorry miss, there's no-one here by that name."

"That's impossible! Your goons arrested her last night at a house party!" 

"The receptionist's eyes widened, "oh... you mean Nicholas Haughtly."

Wynonna felt rage bubble within her at this gross misgendering, "What the fuck is wrong with you? She clearly identifies as a woman, you transphobic piece of-"

Wynonna was cut off, as the door to the cells swung open and there stood a disheveled Nicole. A burly pig was escorting her out, "alright you're free to go. Tell you what, you're a lucky lad. A lot of people in your condition can't tend to afford bail." the brutish officer intoned, removing Nicole's handcuffs.

"Nicole! What happened? Are you alright?" Wynonna exclaimed, as she ran to Nicole, pulling her into a tight hug.... but Nicole did not reciprocate, instead, the redhead shoved Wynonna away violently.

"I thought you were different!" Nicole spat in a deep voice.

"What do you mean?" Wynonna gasped, unable to fathom what she could've done to cause Nicole such distaste.

"As if you don't remember!" Nicole yelled, "YOU OUTED ME TO THE ENTIRE SCHOOL. NOBODY SUSPECTED, AND THEN YOU HAD TO GO AND OPEN YOUR BIG MOUTH!" 

The receptionist was chuckling. The memories of the night before came flooding back to Wynonna in a breezeblock of regret.

"Oh my god...." Wynonna fell to her knees, "I'm so sorry Nicole!"

But Nicole didn't even look at her, she just began to walk to the exit of the police station with Wynonna scrambling after her.

Outside, the proprieter of Nicole's home trailer park: Bobo, sat, illegally parked, in his golf-cart, the engine still running. He was impatiently tapping his tobacco stained fingers on the dashboard of the mangy vehicle. 

"Oh hurry up won't you Nicholas? I've not got all fucking day!" Bobo yelled across the car park, "And don't think I've forgotten about that rent you still owe me! You're lucky your mother and I were able to reach an arrangement on this bond situation, or else I'd hate to think of what they'd be doing to a boy like you in prison." Bobo chuckled to himself, taking his muddy feet off the dashboard and clearing animal skulls off the tattered passenger seat off the golf cart. 

Nicole, clearly so angry with Wynonna that she was willing to ignore the grotty redneck's transphobic gibes, quickened her pace across the car park. 

Wynonna, still groveling, was failing to scramble at pace with Nicole and let out a wanton wail. All was lost. She had become what she hated most: a victimizer of trans women. 'Well, to be fair, the thing I hate most in this world is Waverly, and second to that: JK Rowling - and I'm not quite that bad yet. But I'm certainly on a dangerous path...' Wynonna thought to herself.

No sooner had Nicole stepped foot in the golf cart, than Bobo had hit the gas and was puttering away at a top speed exceeding 10mph. 

"Nicole! Come back! Don't leave me!" Wynonna cried helplessly, in a futile last attempt to regain Nicole's favour. 

"Get lost you weird little dyke, this one's gotta help me set up for Bobo's Burning man barbeque bonanza. he's not got time for your weird lesbian roleplay." Bobo yelled back as he drove away, becoming fainter and fainter with each word.

Nicole did not even turn back once to look at Wynonna.

Wynonna crumpled to a heap in the parking lot, sobbing hysterically. But then, the last words Bobo had said to her gave her an idea. Bobo's Burning man barbeque bonanza was an annual event for purgatory, and Wynonna knew if she could simply acquire the perfect disguise.. she might have a chance at getting close to Nicole again. With grim determination, Wynonna heaved herself to her feet and made her way speedily home to abscond with one of her father's multiple larping get-ups. But she knew, before she could makes things right with Nicole... she would have to get through the school day. 


End file.
